


Heart and Soul(I fell in love with you madly)

by The_Infinant_One



Series: 40 or so days of writing [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piano, and Barry doesn't, except for heart and soul, oliver knows how to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even heroes have days off. Barry used the mansion's house key Oliver gave him and walked into see Oliver playing the piano. </p>
<p>---<br/>"You actually play piano well?"</p>
<p>Barry walked over to Oliver and wrapped his arms around his neck resting his head on them. Oliver stopped and arched an eyebrow.<br/>"Does that surprise you?" </p>
<p>"Mmmmmhmm. Do you know Heart And Soul?"</p>
<p>"I've heard of it, but never learned it."</p>
<p>"Can't play Heart and Soul? Mr. Queen that's going to change."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Barry used the house key Oliver gave him to the mansion and walked into see Oliver playing the piano. 
> 
> \--  
> Oliver owns the mansion  
> Moira isn't dead  
> Oliver is happy
> 
> \---
> 
> A cute little writing idea I had. Enjoy!

Oliver was in his living room sitting down on the grand piano bench playing Moonlight Sonata when Barry walked in.

"Hey." Oliver greeted without missing a note.

Ignoring what he said Barry jokingly asked "You actually play piano _well_?"

He walked over to Oliver and wrapped his arms around his neck resting his head on them. Oliver stopped and slightly turned his head to see Barry studying the notes knowing that he couldn't read sheet music.

"Does that surprise you?" Oliver replied arching an eyebrow and smirking. 

"Mmmmmhmm. Do you know Heart And Soul?"

"I've heard of it, but never learned it."

"Can't play Heart and Soul? Mr. Queen that's going to change." Oliver chuckled and scooted over on the black bench for Barry to sit down and play the only song he knew on the piano.

Barry played both hands for the older man to observe, and then slowly so he could learn. Whenever Oliver would miss a key or grumble in frustration Barry would laugh at his expressions and correct him. After a while Oliver banged the piano keys and got up to walk off some of the tension.

"How can you not know how to play this? You can play a Mozart-"

"Beethoven."

"Whatever! But you can't play this? It's so easy!" Barry exclaimed dramatically still seated on the bench.

"Shut up Allen." Oliver pretended to glare but found it difficult when Barry pouted and Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"You need to work off some steam." Barry suggested. With an idea forming almost immediately Oliver walked back towards Barry who was now standing behind the bench and stopped when his legs touched the bench. He raised his hands placing them on Barry's face and leaned in to kiss him softly feeling the younger man melt in his touch.

Barry placed one hand behind him on the piano pressing down on random keys and his other on Oliver's neck for support meeting the kiss with the equal amount of passion.

"Feeling better?" Barry questioned with a grin.

"A little. How about we uh, finish this off in the bedroom?" Oliver suggested with a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes.

"After you." Oliver placed a small kiss on Barry's nose before leading him out the living room door.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the part two!

Oliver woke up facing Barry with his arms wrapped around his lover's thin but toned body. After their amazing sex Oliver took Barry into his arms running his hair through the brunette's locks lulling the other to sleep before dozing off himself.

Now awake the vigilante studied the peaceful and innocent complexion that he only saw when Barry was asleep. He could barely remember a time when the youth was worry free and innocent of the pure evil that coated the earth.

He felt the steady rise and fall of Barry's chest on his and the warm breath from Barry's slightly parted lips on his collarbone. The lips that just a few hours ago were beautifully wrapped around his cock causing Oliver to loose himself in pure bliss.

Yes, Oliver was a happy man.

Oliver slid his hand up the smooth pale back stopping at Barry's neck. He ran his thumb over Barry's check, jaw, and shoulder gently easing the man from his slumber.

The breathing became uneven for a second as Oliver watched Barry's eyes squeeze shut indicating he was awake. Oliver leaned Barry's head in a little so he could land a short kiss on his forehead and then the tip of his nose. He heard Barry groan and loosened his hold as Barry rolled over bringing most of the covers with him muttering something inaudible.

Oliver tightened his grip on Barry slightly so now his hands were wrapped around the other's chest and torso. Barry was awake- or half awake... Oliver was going to make him very awake.

First Oliver pulled back the covers much to Barry's dismay but the young man didn't resist. Now both fully covered Oliver peppered kisses on Barry before trailing a string of kisses from his shoulder to his jaw. As Oliver was kissing Barry, Barry turned slightly so when Oliver finally made it to Barry's soft lips the younger man could return them with equal or more amount of passion.

Pulling away for air Barry looked at him with blue with a shade of green eyes before returning to his former position. Oliver loved Barry's eyes. He loved every inch of Barry but his eyes always stuck out in Oliver's mind. They could change from hues of green to hues of blue under certain lighting and would always betray Barry's feelings. Just one look and Oliver would smile at the brightness and joy shining through or he would be reduced to heart ache when all he saw was pain and sadness.

Barry felt Oliver's slightly chapped lips give a couple small kisses wherever he could access skin to his forehead on Barry's shoulder breathing in the other's sweet scent. At first Barry felt uncomfortable as the man's stubble raked slightly across his skin. Now it was a slight turn on and he tried to suppress a light moan when he felt Oliver's slight beard move across his naked back.

While Oliver was kissing, Barry positioned his arms so that his left was under his neck and his right was resting on his side as his soft hand was intertwined with Oliver's calloused and rough one. Oliver liked-no, _loved_ when Barry's hand held his. The softness against his scarred and rough skin made Oliver feel emotions that could not be described in words.

Lazily Barry rubbed his thumb over the other's hand squeezing it when Oliver nipped and sucked at a sweet spot a little above his collar bone letting out a gasp in the mix.

"Wish we could freeze this moment." Oliver mumbled into Barry's back.

"Agreed. Not having to worry about-" Barry started to get worked up before Oliver brushed his thumb across the smooth lips shushing him.

"Hey, we aren't going to talk about that now, kay?" Oliver soothed perching himself up on an elbow his hand still in Barry's as his other was again running through Barry's hair playing with some of the longer strands momentarily.

"Heh, I'll try." Barry replied then, with a smirk asked "So, think you're up to learning the duet?" Oliver groaned and Barry laughed before becoming completely limp in Oliver's hold. Finger's still tangled with Oliver's, Barry brought their hands up and placed a delicate kiss on Oliver's knuckles. They laid there in beaitiful silence each caught up in their own thoughts.

Barry wished they could stay like that forever. Wishing he could somehow freeze this moment  in time when it could be him and Oliver. Not him and The Reverse Flash and definitely not a Oliver and the assassins.

For now, it was was just him and Oliver and hell, he's gonna savor each second of it. He was pretty sure Oliver would agree if not more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I captured the moment haha. 
> 
> I'm very up for writing more short fluffy Oliver/Barry fics once in a while. Maybe a story?... :P
> 
>  
> 
> If you think I should add tags, just comment. thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Good or bad is nice, it helps either way. :)
> 
> I could (and might) publish a second part for this... Thoughts?


End file.
